The Cat's Pup
by GenesisAwakens41
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is searching for his closest friends. Eventually his search leads him to Kuoh. Finding one of the friends and making a few new ones on the way, he starts helping her get over her trauma and keeps searching while keeping an eye on her. OP Issei. Neutral Issei. Different Issei. IsseixKoneko. Isseixharem. IsseixKuroka. Fem!Kiba. Fem!Gasper.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, Genesis here and welcome to my new story. This is going to be a harem story just like my other story, but the harem will be much smaller. I hope you like this story, because Issei is a much more neutral party in this except when it comes to his girls.**

* * *

"talking" speech

'Ddraig' Thoughts

 **(Partner)** Ddraig speaking aloud.

 _ **(Partner)**_ Ddraig in Issei's thoughts.

* * *

Prologue

A small wolf pup is wandering through the woods. He looks thin, dirty and is quite beaten. Limping along, it spots a house with a porch that's high enough off the ground that he can hide under it and be safe. Limping his way over, he squeezes underneath and moves against the far wall so that he can't be spotted. Curling up, he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

(Some time later)

Two figures approach the same house that the wolf pup found. Both have cat ears and a tail, with the older a having black fur and the younger white. Coming up to the house the two figures approaching started conversing. "It sure is nice to be home, right Shirone, Nya?" the older one asks the younger one.

"Hai, Kuroka-nee." Shirone responds. "I like being at home with you. It's lonely when you're gone."

Under the porch blue eyes snap open upon hearing voices. Pressing himself against the back and making himself as small as possible, he hoped to avoid detection until he could escape.

With the two girls, the older one, Kuroka, stops walking and starts sniffing the air. "We've got a guest, Nya. But where is he hiding?" She says.

Approaching the porch edge, she looks under and spots the wolf pup. Shirone follows her and looks as well. Upon seeing him, both gasp at his appearance. He had bright blue eyes but that was about all the could tell about him because he was covered in dirt, grime, and blood, lots of could also tell he was really hungry because his ribs were sticking out.

Upon his discovery, he starts shrinking back away from them even further remembering all the things that have happened to him. He starts whimpering in fear as well.

Upon seeing his reaction, Kuroka tells Shirone to get some food for him. When she comes back with it, Kuroka turns to the wolf pup and starts coaxing him out. "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you. You look hungry why don't you come here, I've got some food for you." Cautiously he starts creeping forwards to her outstretched hand. The entire time, she moves slowly and gently, watching him. Reaching her hand, he starts sniffing the food cautiously before starting to eat. As he eats, she slowly starts petting him, being careful to avoid his wounds. He finishes eating and starts staring at her. "You want more, huh? How about we get you cleaned up and your injuries tended to first?" Carefully picking him up, she takes him inside, followed by her younger sister.

The two of them head to the bathroom to clean the wolf pup. Starting water in a wash basin, they wait for it to fill before they put the pup in it. Once he's in the water he starts looking happier as he gets cleaner. The two girls star cleaning his fur off and when they finish, they pull him out. Setting him down, they stare in awe at his fur as it's the purest white there is. Suddenly he shakes himself off to dry his coat, soaking the two girls in the process. The two of them start laughing at this as they grab towels to dry off with.

Taking to the living room, they set him down and Kuroka starts bandaging his wounds while Shirone fetches more food for him. She comes back just as Kuroka finishes and offers it to the wolf pup nervously. Heading over to her, he starts to eat out of her hands, licking them when he's finished. Suddenly, pushes her over and starts licking her all over her face.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she cries out while giggling. He eventually stops and curls up on her chest. After a few minutes of waiting, they realize he's asleep and that they should probably head to bed themselves. Picking him up, they head to their bed and lay down, placing him in between them. He starts snuggling into both of them causing them to giggle. Eventually, they drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think. Tell me in the reviews. Also, if anyone wants to beta for this just PM me. I need some help with my stories.**

 **-Genesis over**


	2. Chapter 1

**Genesis here, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter has several reveals to questions you might have, so I hope that you guys review this chapter. Also shoutout to my Beta RedBurningDragon, he helped me with how this chapter turned out.**

* * *

"Talking" Speech

'Ddraig' Thoughts

 **(Partner) Ddraig speaking out loud**

 _ **(Partner)**_ Ddraig in thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1

In a house deep in the woods, a black-haired girl starts opening her eyes. 'Hmm, Shirone never moves this much, and what is this soft, fuzzy thing? Is it what's squirming?' Finally opening them all the way, she finds herself staring into two deep blue orbs. "Oh, it's you. Glad to see you're feeling better." Right in front of her is a small white wolf pup. "I'm going to guess that you're hungry again aren't you?"

Giving a small yip in reply, it starts squirming and nudging her even more. Finally, she gives in and starts moving to get out of bed. Heading to the kitchen, she suddenly hears a lot of giggling coming from the room. "Stop it, I'm up! Nice to see you too, boy. C'mon, let's go get breakfast." Turning around, she sees Shirone coming out of the room while carrying the pup in her arms. "Morning, Kuroka-nee. I'm guessing he woke you up as well?" Kuroka nods in reply.

In the middle of breakfast, Shirone suddenly asks, "So what should we call him Kuroka-nee?"

Stopping for a moment, Kuroka starts thinking. "Hmm, how about Aoshiro?" Suddenly the wolf pup starts barking exuberantly.

Laughing, the girls agree. "Aoshiro it is."

After breakfast, Aoshiro and Shirone start playing together. As the two play, Kuroka observes their interaction. 'Seems like she enjoys his company. I guess now when I'm gone she won't be so lonely. And he clearly is thinking of her as pack already. I think that's how he sees both of us."

Suddenly, she brought out of her musings when she hears Shirone calling out to her. "Kuroka-nee, come play with us, please?"

Sighing, she walks over and starts playing with them.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"Alright Aoshiro, your leg should be all healed up. Come here so I can take all the bandaging off." Called Kuroka. Right now they were standing on the porch to the little house. Panting happily, Aoshiro walked over to her. As she bends down to unwrap his leg, he suddenly starts licking her face. "Alright, I get it. Your welcome." Finally finished unwrapping his leg, she stands up and smiles at him. After a few minutes, he trots over to Shirone and starts nuzzling her leg. Over the past two weeks the two had become even closer. She bends down and starts petting his head. As she does this, he starts licking her face like he did with Kuroka.

After a few more minutes, he turns and dashes off into the woods and out of the girls sights. "Ne, do you think he'll come back, Kuroka-nee?"

After a few moments of thought, she replies. "I honestly don't know. But I hope he does, it was nice having him around."

The two of them went throughout their day just like before Aoshiro came to them, but with a noticeably downcast attitude. That evening as they were sitting down to dinner they hear a scratching noise. "Ne, Shirone do you hear that?" asks Kuroka. She nods in reply. After a few seconds the two of them jump out of their seats and rush to the door. Opening it and looking down, they see him sitting there, panting up at them.

"Aoshiro, you came back!" Shirone cries. Aoshiro starts looking at her as if to say "You should have known I'd come back. You're my pack after all".

Suddenly, Kuroka starts laughing. "I should have realized earlier when you left. You love to run and move don't you? You needed to run so went and ran and came back when you were finished didn't you?" He barks in confirmation. "Well, let's go eat."

After dinner, Aoshiro yawns and climbs into Shirone's lap. Curling up, he falls asleep. "Now there's a good idea." Says Kuroka. Gently picking Aoshiro up, Shirone follows her to the bedroom and lays down while placing Aoshiro between them. As she lays there, she feels Aoshiro snuggling into her. With one last contented smile, she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

(Six Months later)

Shirone and Kuroka wake up and observe Aoshiro who's still asleep. "He's so cute, I want to hold and protect him forever." says Kuroka.

"Hai, Kuroka-nee. Me too." agrees Shirone. As if sensing they're talking about him, Aoshiro wakes up and yawns. Looking around, he spots them and starts nudging them both to get breakfast.

They head over to the kitchen and start eating. They both look at Aoshiro again and start thinking. "It's amazing how much food he eats and yet he hasn't grown a single inch since we found him. I wonder if that's why he has no pack, because he never changes in appearance." says Kuroka. "I wonder what he could be since he never changes in appearance naturally. Is he some sort of shapeshifter? Or a youkai? OR is he just a wolf pup who will never grow up? Only time will tell us."

"He's so gentle too. He hasn't killed a single thing since he came to live with us and he never growls in anger or anything else only in play. I wonder what he is as well." Shirone points out.

They all finish eating and Shirone and Aoshiro start running around and playing. Eventually, Kuroka decides to join them as well and they all have fun the entire day. That they go to bed like usual with Aoshiro between them.

* * *

(Three years later)

Aoshiro and Kuroka are sitting there and she's telling him all her troubles. "Ne, Aoshiro, I know you can understand me. The other day I overheard my master planning to use Shirone in his experiments." At this Aoshiro growls in anger. "That's the first time I've heard or seen you like this. Well, tomorrow I plan on killing him. I want you to protect her from anything that could harm her. There's a chance that the devils will blame her and go after her. If that happens, when you can tell her about this conversation, tell her please." Aoshiro barks in confirmation that he will. "You know, I think youve come to see us both as more than just pack mates, we're possible mates aren't we? I wouldn't mind, but first you need to be able to take a human and more mature form."

Suddenly, a flash of light blinds her for a few minutes. While she's blind she hears a masculine voice say, "You mean like this?" Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she looks where the pup last was, and in his place she sees a handsome male who appears to be around her age. The only reason she could tell it was Aoshiro was because of the distinct shade of white his hair was, as well as his captivating blue eyes.

Gasping, she realizes that he could change shape. "You look amazing. When did you learn to change shape like that?"

"I learned how to change shape two years ago, but I've never had a need to, so I never did. Remember your guesses as to what I am? Your first guess was correct. I am a shapeshifter, but I prefer peace over violence. Just don't tell your sister. Now, I need a different name for my human form, I can't stay Aoshiro. It just doesn't feel right for this form. Any ideas?" he tells her.

"Hmmm, a good name for this form? How about Issei Hyoudou? Sounds right to me." She replies.

"Issei Hyoudou sounds perfect for my human form. Here comes Shirone so I'm changing back to Aoshiro." Says the newly christened human form, Issei.

"Kuroka-nee, what are you doing?" Kuroka hears Shirone say from behind her.

"Just talking to Aoshiro, that's all." She replies. "Let's go eat dinner."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think, tell me in the reviews. These first few chapter are pretty short because I'm working on getting comfortable with this story. I think I'll start longer chapters next chapter. Genesis over.**


End file.
